


Quiet

by MurdocksCastle



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Power Bottom Eddie, Smut, basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: Richie discovers another side to Eddie and it’s honestly the hottest thing he’s ever experienced.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	Quiet

It wasn’t even less than a month ago that Eddie had let it slip that he was a virgin which honestly surprised Richie mainly because Eddie was once married, most married couples do that sort of thing right? Well, when they eventually did sleep together, Richie had took his time to make sure it was perfect because it was Eddie’s first time and it was their first time together. This was a moment Richie had been waiting for, for what felt like his whole life so he wanted their first time to be special. It was perfect, all strangely romantic Richie must admit but it was perfect. Richie kind of made it his priority to make sure that Eddie came several times that night because damn the guy is forty and he’s been missing out! 

Richie had hooked up with a few guys in his early years and every experience was terrible, always made him walk away feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself but with Eddie it was different. Richie was finally open about himself so when him and Eddie slept together for the first time he almost felt his relief and this happiness afterwards, maybe it’s because the experience was so personal to them and because they actually loved each other, it wasn’t some random hook up. It always seemed oddly romantic in a way between them whenever they were intimate.

So Richie must admit he was taken off guard when Eddie was pulling him into one of Ben and Bev’s spare bedrooms and pushing him up against the door. The others were literally asleep downstairs in the living room and would totally be able to hear them if any of them were to wake up. This wasn’t like Eddie to suggest something like this, this is something most likely Richie would suggest and Eddie would oppose against because of the fact that everyone else is downstairs. 

Eddie’s hand was grabbing his shirt as he kissed him, attempting to swallow the embarrassingly loud moans leaving Richie’s lips, he’s never this loud is he?. Eddie pulled away quickly to remove his shirt before Richie quickly removed his own. Richie fumbled with his own shirt as he tried to get it off as quickly as possible before Eddie was pressing against him again causing a loud yelp to leave Richie and Eddie’s lips were forcefully back on his own to muffle his sounds.  
“Ssssshhhh...we gotta be quiet” whispered Eddie against his lips before he was pulling him into a kiss again. 

Next thing he knew, Eddie was pulling him towards the bed in the dark room before turning them around and pushing him onto it. Richie looked up at Eddie with surprise as he watched him begin to undo his belt. He’s loving this side to Eddie like holy shit! For someone who literally popped their cherry not that long ago, he seems to have a lot of confidence right now. 

Richie quickly fumbled with the belt of his own jeans as Eddie undid his, trying to quickly as he could to remove his jeans and boxers. Now both naked as Eddie climbed on top of Richie, straddling him. Their jeans and boxers had been thrown somewhere across the room, it was too dark to see where and right now they didn’t care. 

It was a little hard to see exactly what was going on in the dark room so as he felt Eddie’s hand wrap around his dick, a loud moan filled the room with surprise and Eddie quickly shoved his lips against his to muffle the sound. As Eddie pulled away from the kiss, Richie was in too much of a haze of arousal of what was going on that he didn’t notice Eddie leaning down to grab something off the floor.

“We’ve gotta be quiet” whispered Eddie, voice low as Richie watched him roll a tie up he found on the floor before he was pushing it into Richie’s mouth. Holy shit does Eddie have a kinky side to him? Richie looked at him, eyes wide, tie gagged in his mouth as he looked up at Eddie. Richie couldn’t register what was going on but all he knew was that he was loving this side to Eddie. He watched as Eddie leaned back up, smirking before he was slowly lowering himself onto him. 

Eddie had totally planned this the little minx! Eddie did head off to the bathroom for a while at one point and kept giving Richie these looks the whole night. He totally planned this and seems he didn’t want to waste any time. Eddie bit his lip in an attempt to muffle any sounds threatening to leave him and Richie’s own moans muffling against the tie as he felt the tightness of Eddie around him.

Looking up as Eddie slowly rolled his hips, hands moving to place themselves on his chest and god this was like every dirty dream he’s ever had about him. He kept his eyes on Eddie, wide at the surprise of all of this, the way Eddie was so in control right now as he rolled his hips, slowly building up the pace.

Richie wanted to reach up and hold onto Eddie’s smaller frame, flip them over and fuck him into the bed but a part of him wanted Eddie to have this, if he wants to be in control then let him be in control. He’d be a fool to change the view right now because fuck, it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

As Eddie pushed down at a certain angle a loud moan left Eddie’s mouth as Richie pressed against his sensitive spot. Richie almost grinning against the tie as he watched Eddie quickly slap his hand over his own mouth, trying to muffle his own moans and he picked up the pace, pressing hard against that sensitive spot inside him each time.

Sweat forming on them both and Eddie looking flushed from chest and upwards as he whimpered against his hand. Eddie looked so good, he always looked good but something about this, something about Eddie having control while at the same time trying to control himself and fuck, even the idea that the others were asleep downstairs and they could walk in at any minute was hot. He certainly didn’t expect this from Eddie, has he helped to awaken the experimental, possibly kinky side to him?

Richie groaned against the tie, sound muffled but still a little loud as Eddie leaned down and pressed his lips against Richie’s neck. Closing his eyes as he felt his lips brush against his sensitive skin and the feel of hot air as he pants against him. 

Eddie was close, he could feel it. The way he clenched around him and the way he felt his body tremble against him, his moans and gasps getting louder as he buried his face in Richie’s neck to muffle the sound. Richie’s hands finally did something as they reached up to grip Eddie as he lifted his own hips up to slam hard into him causing a loud cry from Eddie against his neck.

Richie’s groans and moans loud with the gag and Eddie’s whimpers against his neck as Eddie’s hands gripped the bedsheets, drawing closer and closer to release. Richie would kiss and taste every inch of Eddie’s skin he could get hold of if he didn’t have this tie shoved in his mouth right now so the only thing he could do was thrust hard as Eddie pushes back into him.

“R-Rich!” He gasped before he used whatever strength he had left to keep one hand on the sheets while the other came up to cover his own mouth. Eddie now frantic against him, movements faster causing Richie to moan against the gag and grip his body tighter, most likely bruises will be there the next day. 

Next thing he knows Eddie is cumming, a loud moan and whimper against his hand as he releases before Richie is following after, groaning as he releases inside Eddie. They both looked at each other, their eyes standing out in the darkness and they rode out their release before they were collapsing into each other. 

Richie went to kiss Eddie, completely forgetting about the tie in his mouth only to have part of the tie brush against Eddie’s cheek. Eddie smirked as he turned his head to look at Richie. Eddie looked tired but relaxed at the same time, body covered in sweat and his hair now in different directions, he looked beautiful, he always looked beautiful.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Eddie to be leaning over him again and now reaching down to bite the part of the folded up tie that was sticking out of Richie mouth. Richie watched with eyes wide as Eddie slowly pulled it out with his teeth before dropping it somewhere on the bed. Even Richie thought that would have been overstepping Eddie’s hygiene boundaries, apparently not.

Eddie leaned back down again to now pull Richie into a kiss, Richie’s jaw hurt a little if he was honest but he will still stand by the fact that it was the hottest thing he’s ever experienced.


End file.
